Ion implantation monitor wafers are used to monitor ion implantation tools. More specifically, a monitor wafer is put in an ion implantation tool and the ion implantation process is performed on the monitor wafer. Then, the monitor wafer is taken out of the ion implantation tool and the doping dose on the monitor wafer is measured to determine if the ion implantation process is within specification. The ion implantation monitor wafers are expensive. Therefore, there is a need for a method for recycling ion implantation monitor wafers.